All the Shades in Between
by aervien
Summary: So many shades... how can one possibly name them all? A collection of Naruto drabbles.
1. Shade 1: First

**(Disclaimer) I will not repeat this every chapter. Allow this to act as a blanket disclaimer for every drabble I place in this archive.** I do not own _Naruto_. Characters and setting copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved, etc, etc. The plot and any character unrecognizable from the manga or anime are mine as well. Please do not use anything that falls underneath those categories without my permission. I am writing this for the sole purpose of entertainment and am not making any money off of it.

**(A/N)** Instead of cluttering the site with random drabbles, I created this. It will act as an archive for any and all _Naruto_ drabbles I write, just like _Raindrops_ is for _Bleach_ drabbles. One-shots longer than 1500 words will not be included. I'll gladly take requests if you have any, though there may be a few pairings I won't do. Reviews welcomed, constructive criticism loved, anonymous flames will be laughed at, and signed flames are applauded, simply because of the guts needed to actually sign a flame.

_Monday, April 17, 2006_: This is one is SasuHina. Written for the monthly contest over at the sunnyday-love LJ comm. Link in my profile. Theme: first.

* * *

**First  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

-

The first time Hinata saw him was at a meeting between the two clans. They were both just little children, two innocent little kids. She was protected by another Hyuuga, he by his elder brother. They blushed when they met and parted, happy, but not knowing each other's names.

The first time she learned his name was when the teacher did a roll call during the first day of the ninja academy. He was sitting in the first, she in the back. They didn't talk though.

The first time he really saw her was when she crossed his hospital room after her failure in the Chuunin exams. She saw him, watching her as she passed and smiled.

The first time he smiled at her was when she was at his hospital room, after Naruto had retrieved him from Orochimaru.

The first time she kissed him was an accident. She slipped in the middle of training and he caught her.

The first time they did 'it' was when she turned 18. She avoided him for days before he cornered her and kissed her senseless.

The first time someone proposed to her was when Kiba did so, red faced. Nobody had known about her relationship with Sasuke after all, asides from a wary Neji and delighted Hanabi.

The first time she had a child, she was cursing him for the pain. There child was perfect, a girl, black eyes with white specks, pale skin... perfect.

The first time he said he loved her was on his deathbed. That was the first time she'd said she'd loved him too.

It was the first time they'd needed words.


	2. Shade 2: She was a Flower

**(Disclaimer)** See first drabble.

**(A/N)** This is a Hinata-centric drabble, with an open-ended pairing, as I never specified exactly who the 'he' was. I suppose there is a slight implication of it being NaruHina, but I didn't write it with any particular pairing in mind, so interpret it as you will. Written for the April contest at the LJ comm, sunnyday-love. The theme was **Japanese Customs** (I put mentions of flower arrangement there...) and the word count is 200.

* * *

**She was a Flower  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

-

She was a flower, blooming in a dark alleyway, waiting for someone to pick her up and plant her in the light.

Whenever he looked at her, he saw this.

She was a flower, face turned toward the illusionary brightness, searching for some measure of happiness in her otherwise dreary life.

Whenever he looked at her, he saw this.

She was flower, sweetly demure, gently pure.

Whenever he looked at her, he saw this.

She was a flower, waiting for someone to love her, to place her with all the other flowers, part of a beautiful formation, helping the formation of a beautiful painting.

Whenever he looked at her, he saw this.

She was a flower, dead because all she had wanted was someone to love, someone to share her life with, someone to care, someone to place her in the light, with all the other flowers.

Whenever he looked at her, buried underneath a tombstone, flowers arranged in a beautiful pattern around her grave, he saw this, and wished that he'd seen it earlier, instead of chasing after the wind.

She saw this, and smiled, finally joining the beautiful tapestry with all the other flowers.

She was a flower.


	3. Shade 3: Unpredictable Normality

**(Disclaimer)** See first drabble.

**(A/N)** I think this is categorized as a **ShikaHina** fic. I didn't mean to write it as one, but it just sort of... ran away from me. I'm not sure if Shikamaru's character is right. I think I twisted it so it might be another open-ended Hinata pairing... Written for the April contest at LJ comm, sunnyday-love. The theme is **Rain** and it has 333 words.

* * *

**Unpredictable Normality  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

-

Hinata loved the rain.

Since her childhood, she was play in it, laughing as the droplets splattered onto her upturned face, giggling as she jumped from puddle to puddle, uncaring as the water soaked her clothes and left her shivering. She loved it because it was so fun to play it, because the flowers grew after an April shower, because everything was so perfect when it drizzled.

It was different now.

Now, she hated it because her tears were lost in the rain.

-

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_I-I... I can't t-tell y-you..."_

"_That's alright. Just tell me when you want to."_

-

The rain wiped away all traces of her tears, wiped away everything, wiped away her life and allowed her to live a lie she didn't want to live as she huddled behind the protective veil it offered.

-

"_You okay now?"_

"_I-I'm not-t sure..."_

"_That's alright. You'll be okay soon."_

-

It was raining when she met him.

-

"_Again?"_

"_I-I'm sor-sorry..."_

"_Oh, it's alright. I was just surprised. Not like it's that troublesome."_

-

He loved the rain.

-

"_Geez, I'm soaked."_

"_Oh, I a-apoligize... it's be-because of m-me..."_

"_Hey, don't worry about it. Mum'll think it's annoying, but I like the rain._

-

And slowly, slowly, she started to love the rain again.

-

"_Why d-do you li-like the ra-rain?"_

"_The rain... calms me. And it fascinates me."_

"_F-fascinates y-you?"_

"_Yeah. You really can't tell when it's going to rain, whether it'll be hard and long or short and soft. And yet, the rhythm it beats against the ground belays a pulse that's constant and predictable."_

"_Re-really?"_

"_Yeah. It's almost like the rain protects us from the normality of the day, and shields us from the unpredictability of the mission at the same time."_

"_Y-you thi-think so?"_

"_... do you like the rain, Hinata?"_

"_I-I think so..."_

"_Well then, all the more reason for me to like it too."_


	4. Shade 4: Goodbye

**(Disclaimer)** See first drabble.

**(A/N)** Another open-ended one... (_sigh_) Once again, written for the April contest at the LJ comm sunnyday-love. Theme was **Goodbye** and the word count is 136.

* * *

**Goodbye  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

-

Hinata was used to saying goodbye.

She had said goodbye to her mother, when she died.

She had said goodbye to Neji, when he started to hate her.

She had said goodbye to Hanabi, when she started to be groomed for the Head of the clan.

She had said goodbye to her father, when he tossed her aside.

She had said goodbye to the clan, when she was shunted off to work at the hospital.

She had said goodbye to Naruto, when he started going out with Sakura.

She had said goodbye to Kiba, and Shino, when they became jounin.

She had said goodbye to several patients, when she couldn't save them.

So when he came into her life and offered her way out of the life she was in, Hinata refused to say goodbye anymore.


	5. Shade 5: Unanswered

**(Disclaimer)** Nope, no deed here. See first drabble for full disclaimer.

**(Written)** June 30, 2006 12:13 PM EST

**(Published)** July 2, 2006 10:05 AMEST

**(Word Count)** 293

**(A/N)** This is just a quick little **Sannin** drabble. There are no pairings, just a strangely innocent Orochimaru. If he was ever 'innocent'. XD

* * *

**Unanswered  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

* * *

"What's our mission today, sensei?"

"Nothing of great importance. We're gathering herbs," Sarutobi said absently, not bothering to look up. In his mind, he could already hear Jiraiya's groan, Tsunade's sigh, and see Orochimaru's grimace. Neither of the three would be happy to receive yet another 'pointless mission that could be completed by a six-year-old with an IQ of 10', as Tsunade had so kindly pointed out one day.

Therefore, it came as a surprise when nothing happened; no groans, no sighs, no silent resignation. Sarutobi looked up, curious, and was rather shocked to find -

"Why is Orochimaru the only one dressed normally?"

It was true. Orochimaru was, as usual, in a standard shinobi outfit, but Jiraiya and Tsunade...

'Shut. Up," Tsunade forced through gritted teeth, glowering at the ground. She was wearing a... miniskirt. With a halter top that showed off her slim wait and maturing chest. Her hair was for once let down. In short, she looked like she was headed for a party, not a mission, albeit how simple.

Jiraiya's attire wasn't much better. The boy was a black suit with a tie, black dress pants devoid of all dust. He was seething quietly, shooting glares at the other boy every once in a while. "Not like _I_ chose this..."

Of course the weirdest part about this was seeing Orochimaru with... a strangely innocent expression in his eyes. Seeing the dark looks shot towards the black-haired boy, Sarutobi sincerely doubted Orochimaru had nothing to do with the others' strange clothing.

Then again...

"I... won't ask..." he muttered. That being said, Sarutobi started walking, making sure they fell in behind him while resisting the urge to stare for another century or so.

Some things were best left unanswered.


	6. Shade 6: Found

**(Disclaimer)** Nope, no deed here. See first drabble for full disclaimer.

**(Written)** 2006.02.04

**(Published)** 2008.01.25 16:42 AM EST

**(Word Count)** 402

**(A/N)** Oh gawd I wrote this _ages_ ago and only just found it again. Hey, people should be happy, I think I'm finally getting into the writing 'groove' again.

* * *

**Found  
**_Taiyoukai Lady  
_

* * *

Hanabi had been alone for a long time. With her father training her brutally day after day, Neji too preoccupied with hating the main branch, and Hinata too busy healing the wounds received from their father, Hanabi had never had anyone to actually listen and care for her.

But then, Hanabi found Hinata licking her wounds. Hinata smiled and welcomed her with open arms. Hanabi fled into them after every training session, exhausted, yet gratified to be in Hinata's warm arms. But soon, her improvement slowed and their father started to hit her too. Both sisters would often sit in the elder's room, crying with each other.

Then, they were found.

Sasuke wasn't the best boyfriend, but he provided them with the quiet calm they needed. He knew when to talk and when to be quiet. He knew when they needed something to distract them or when they needed to talk about it. But most importantly, he accepted both of them and their relationship without question or disgust.

Slowly, the three spent more and more time together, until they would almost never be seen without at least one of the others. Hiashi was horrified and flew into a rage, beating the two sisters raw. But after that, they left and Sasuke healed them and kissed the scars and they lived together, away from the Hyuuga complex. Neji visited sometimes and Hanabi felt bad for being the reason for the bags under his eyes and the weariness of his bones but she loved Sasuke and Hinata too much to ever leave. There was no question of Hinata ever going back, the scars on her skin giving proof and if Hinata wasn't going back, then Hanabi would not go back.

Eventually, Hiashi just disowned them and appointed Neji as his heir. Konoha was filled to the brim with murmurings of the shocking turn the Hyuuga clan's path had taken.

Hanabi thought that Sasuke would hate them for drawing unwanted attention to him and for their blood, but Sasuke just shrugged when they asked him and said, "Blood's not the only thing flowing in your veins." And that was the end of that.

Later, Hanabi would lie on the bed the three of them shared, awake and wondering how in the world a spoiled brat like her had received the love of two wonderful, wonderful people.

And how she had ever thought she was alone.


	7. Shade 7: Technique

**(Disclaimer)** Check first post.

**(Written)** ages ago

**(Published)** 2008.01.25 16:48 EST

**(Word Count)** 292

**(Author's Note)** Again, another one I found _ages_ ago.

* * *

**Technique  
** _Taiyoukai Lady_

* * *

From the start, it was obvious he was better than them, even without the Sharingan. 

There was no argument, just sulky mutterings, but muttering didn't change the fact that he was, quite simply, better than them. Hanabi refused to acknowledge the fact and insisted on denying it and fighting against it. Hinata just sighed and rolled her eyes at her younger sister's antics. He just smirked.

If he was better than them without his Sharingan, he was levels above them _with_ it. Time and time again, the two sisters found their attacks foiled by the damnably blood red eye so like their own trait. Even combined attacks didn't work against the bloodline technique. They were really learning how despise it. Yet because it was a part of him, they loved it as well.

"It's all in the technique," he'd smirk every time he beat them in their sparring sessions. Then he'd walk away without helping them up and go to the apartment the three of them shared and wait 'til the two others came back so they could visit the bedroom again.

After about a month of this, they decided they'd had enough. Exasperated, they'd discussed it while he'd lay asleep between them during the night. The next morning they put their plan in action.

He woke up, not to the usual sound of the silent room, but the soft trail of fire-hot kisses the two girls were planting down his body. Unused the double treatment, he moaned under their bodies. When the time he was panting and aching to reenact the actions from the night before, they stopped and left, smirking to each other.

"It's all in the technique."

Sasuke just stared after them and groaned, falling back into the mattress.


	8. Shade 8: Not For Me

_March 29, 2006_

_(Author's Note)__ Just a quick thing I thought up. It was intended on Sakura's thoughts on a relationship between Sasuke and Hinata, but as I never used names, I supposed it could be used for another pairing too. Oh, and one more thing, Fallen From Grace will be updated as soon as I get it back from my beta._

_Sakura was always a strange character for me. At first she was one of my favorite characters. But then, her loudness and immaturity started getting to me, and the KakaHina fic I read drew me towards Hinata, which eventually took me to SasuHina. (I still say it should be Sasata...) But now, as I think of it, Sakura isn't really all that bad. She's grown up a lot, and she's definitely really important, to Sasuke, to Naruto, and to the village as a whole. She not just a little girl anymore. She's found herself. And I think that evolution of identity is what made me find her again too._

Old author's note above. Drabble transferred over for space reasons.

* * *

**Not For Me  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

* * *

You were never meant for me.

Surprised? Don't be. I've known since the first time I saw you two together at the same time. Sure, at that time, you'd just happened to sit together in class, but it was more than enough.

You were never meant for me.

Did you always wonder why she was so quiet, or why she didn't chase after you like I did, or every other girl? Why she always liked _him_, not you?

You were never meant for me.

It was because she understood you. She knew you hated all the noise I made. She knew you hated all the attention. She knew you didn't want a mass of rabid fangirls. She knew you wanted a quiet place to think. She knew you. As I never could.

You were never meant for me.

I know that now. In truth, I've known that for a long time. But I still chased after you. Because I thought I could change it. Because I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could change the inevitable.

You were never meant for me.

I loved you. I really, really did. But though she pined after another, inside, she loved you more. She knew the truth, just as I did. And I'm glad she held back and gave me the happy memories I have. But then, she couldn't take it anymore, and everything changed.

You were never meant for me.

I don't blame her. If it was me, I would probably have cracked a long time before. But she... is different than everyone else. I realize it wasn't just her bloodline. It was her. And I knew you were the only one who could ever truly understand her torment and she the only one to ever ease your suffering.

You were never meant for me.

So now I watch you smile at her, tenderly, like you never did for me. Now I'm happy in the embrace of another. And I'm glad. Ours was a passing thing, the infatuation I had was fleeting at best, a child's crush, the passing wind.

You were never meant for me.

And for that, I am thankful.

After all, I've got my own happiness now.


	9. Shade 9: SOS

_June 5, 2006 6:37AM EST_

_(Author's Note)_ _I should be writing __Fallen From Grace__ right now, and actually, I'm about 95 percent done. I'm sure if I decide to sit down ad write, I'd finish it within fifteen minutes or so. I just have to add one short finishing scene and then send it to my beta. But at the moment, I honestly can't make myself do it. Maybe I'm just procrastinating. I don't know._

_The piece below is probably not even a real fanfic. However, I wrote it, and I want others to read it. The 'she' technically refers to__** Ino**__, but really, it can refer to anyone. Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Temari... even Tsunade, Rin, Anko, Shizune. Everyone thinks these things sometime in their life, I think. But, I also think, most don't really look into it, ignore it, and it leaves. Or maybe they never get it. I don't know. But it did strike me as referring to Ino the most, so you'll find things in it specifically showing you it's Ino._

_And if you come away with nothing, at least come away with this: everybody you know, everybody you meet._

_They're only human._

The above is my old A/N… Drabble was transferred in for space reasons. Don't like it too much, but its mine.

* * *

**S.O.S.  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

* * *

Confusion.

If anybody were to ask what was swirling around in her mind right now, that was the first word she would utter.

Confusion.

What was she supposed to be?

Some people saw a little girl who worked in her parents' flower shop. Some people saw a brash teenager swaggering like she owned the world. Some people saw a weak little kid pretending she was strong.

What was she supposed to be?

She tried acting confident. Not arrogant, just confident. Assertive, but not aggressive. Enthusiastic, but not overly hyper. Calm, but not indifferent.

It was just so hard.

So many people... so many images. She wanted – yearned - to satisfy them all, but she couldn't. She wanted to be the one everyone looked up to. But she couldn't. She wanted to be the one who people wouldn't look to as perfect, but good all the same. But she wasn't.

It was just so hard.

Try to act confident and she appeared arrogant. Try to act assertive and she appeared aggressive. Try to act spirited and she appeared hyperactive. Try to act logical and she appeared uncaring.

So what was she to do?

Try to act shy and she appeared withdrawn. Try to act passive and she appeared scared. Try to act calm and she appeared cold. Try to act caring and she appeared overemotional.

So what was she to do?

What was she supposed to be?

And yet, another part of asked, "Isn't this what you wanted? To be different? To stand out? To be independent?"

And she replied, "Not this independent. Not this different."

And it said, "You can't anything by halves, you know."

And she replied, "I know. But I tried so hard to make it work. But nobody sees me."

And it said, "Everybody sees you."

And she replied, "Nobody sees _me_."

And it replied, "You don't show them."

And she replied, "Wouldn't they look if they were really my friends?"

And it replied, "You're expecting too much. They're only human."

And she replied, "I'm human too."

And it was silent.

And she was silent.

And she wondered.

What if she was wrong? What if she was saying all this just to be melodramatic? What if she was just fooling herself? What if she wasn't alone? What if everyone was trying to help?

Yet...

What if she was right? What if she was telling the truth? What if she was showing herself what was really going on? What if she was abandoned? What if everyone despised her?

What if... what if... what if...

She said she was confident and they thought she was lying, said she was just arrogant.

She said she was timid and they said she was lying, said she was just confident.

She said she was strong and they thought she was lying, said she was just faking it.

She said she was telling the truth and they thought she was lying, said she was only convincing herself.

She said she was pretty and they thought she was lying, said she would never be as pretty as someone else.

She said she was ugly and they thought she was lying, said her body was perfect.

She said she was perfect and they thought she was lying, said no one was perfect.

She said she was human and they thought she was lying, said she was too perfect to be human.

So what was the lie and what was the truth? What was perfection? What was human? What was pretty and what was ugly? What was everything? What was nothing?

What did they want? What should she do?

When they looked at her with derision in their eyes, did they see a girl cowering behind a canvas? A bug hiding behind a leaf? A mouse trembling in its hole?

When they looked at her with derision in their eyes, did they see her?

When they looked at her with admiration in their eyes, did they see a strong woman fighting the enemy? A warrior in a flower's skin? A cat fighting to protect her kin?

What they looked at her with admiration in their eyes, did they see her?

Did they see her?

Or did they see her?

Who did they see?

Her?

Or her?

Who did they see?


End file.
